


Reinventing Geography

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some BDSM for Helens.  One of these days I'll respond to a request with something light, kinky, and fun.  That day is apparently not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinventing Geography

Some would call this a highly compromising position. Jason calls it a challenge.

Trussed up, gagged, balls weighted, nipples clamped, he's free of the burden that comes from needing to put up a token resistance, or conversely to focus on Sean's own pleasure. He's not required to do anything right now, other than hang from the thick padded cuffs and see how far he can fall.

The warm-up is thuddy; the kiss of the whip is decidedly not. They're bordering on safe, sane, and consensual tonight, but it's where they've needed to go for a while now. Jason has a safe sign, but he's not using it. No, he's hell bent and determined on completing this, riding it out, coasting the waves of pain until all he can do his curl up in a shivering mass in Sean's arms and let himself be cared for. And for Jason, it really does take _that much_ to accept the kind of aftercare that goes with it, to let his mind derail and to soak himself in the trust that he's had from Sean for so long. It's not that he's a proud man, but there are layers upon layers to unravel, and Sean understands that. They've been unwinding each other like balls of yarn for many months now, and they're finally hitting something essential, something deep down at the core that's kind of twisted and kind of nasty, but at the same time raw and beautiful. Sean doesn't shy from blood, from gut-wrenching screams, and neither does Jason.

He starts to fly only when the last ounce of his courage has been ripped from him, only when he's too exhausted to hold on any more, physically or mentally. Then he is Sean's, and for as long as it takes to realign after this catharsis, that is all he is. The part of his brain that registers shame is gone when he cries; the part that registers embarrassment is gone when Sean cuddles him on the floor like a teddy bear, back raw and bloody as open wounds press against Sean's white t-shirt. Later he will clean every inch of Jason carefully, painstakingly, with first aid kit and warm, damp sponge. Later he will provide food and water and gentle, life-affirming kisses. But now, Jason floats on an empty plane, the encircling ring of Sean's arms the only shape he knows.


End file.
